Vampire Knight: Child of the Night
by SexyPickles
Summary: This story revolves around Kira Kuran, the daughter of Yuuki and Kaname Kuran. How a prophecy was born and how Kira will accomplish it and hopefully, survives when all the odds are against her. Continued from where the anime left, old and new enemies will do anything to stop Kira from succeeding her prophecy, even if it means, death to her. OCXOC YuukiXKaname ShikiXOC RimaXOC


***salutes***

**ALICE REPORTING!**

**I just wanna say that VAMPIRE KNIGHT IS OWNED BY MATSURI HINO AND IT WAS NEVER MINE!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Start**

The pureblooded princess, Yuuki finally decided to go with the pureblood prince, her brother and her fiance, Kaname in his journey. With Shiki, Aidou, Ruka and Takuma by their side. The vampires resided in the former Kuran's mansion and are living happily, away from the Council of elders and the Hunter's Association.

Three years passed by but felt like a blink of an eye and Yuuki grew more inlove with her brother and vice versa.

It was this one, very snowy night that the two will become one. And a prophecy will be born.

Yuuki was hungry, very hungry. She experimented with herself if how long can she survive without drinking any blood and it was just her 2nd day. Her throat is burning, her eyes blood-red from hunger and her mouth dry from the thirst. And she can no longer control her urges. Unfortunately, no one is inside the house that day to provide her food. Even Kaname, he told her that he will talk to someone in the hunter's association because of another pureblood playing with humans. He said he will come home pass midnight. And it was just only past 9 in the evening. Yuuki screamed in frustration.

She tried to check the kitchen if there are any bloodtablets and found a box, but all of them are not enough.

"Ahh.. it hurts.. my throat hurts.."Yuuki whimpered, clutching her throat. Her eyes, hot and wet from tears.

She made her way up into her bedroom and stopped abruptly when she ran across Kaname by the stairs. Her eyes immediately stopped at his neck. And saw his veins, full of that delicious, sweet blood of his. Her throat burned harder and her fangs became longer.

"I see that you are already at your limit."Kaname said, making her fangs retract and look at his eyes. But her hunger did not disappear nor lessens. The vampire princess was just feeling guilty for not telling her older brother she's not eating for two days.

"I… I'm sorry I didn't tell you Kaname-oniisama. I was just experimenti-"her voice stopped coming out when Kaname was suddenly in front of her and his neck completely exposed to her. She can smell him and his red, luscious blood running through his veins. Her heart skipped a beat and her fangs grew longer again.

"You don't need to tell me. I know you've been fasting."Kaname said his voice soft and caring. "That's why I went home early because I know you'll be hungry sooner or later this day."

"Onii-sama.. I'm hungry. My throat hurts.."Yuuki confessed, moving closer to her brother. She inhaled his sweet scent and her eyes glowed blood-red.

"I know Yuuki. Go on then, eat."Kaname answered and inched closer to Yuuki.

Yuuki's mind fell completely blank with nothing but the thirst for blood and Kaname's scent. She tip-toed and brought down her brother's neck lower and licked the side she'll eat from. She licked it slowly, enjoying the fact that she'll eat once again after two days. Then Yuuki pierced her fangs into the Kuran's prince's neck and the sweet taste of blood exploded in her mouth. Her throat was filled with the taste of her brother's blood.

Kaname carressed Yuuki's hair and brought her to a hug."You really shouldn't starve yourself to try how long you can last, Yuuki."

She felt Kaname winced slightly as she deepened her bite.

"You've really grown, Yuuki."Kaname whispered in his lover's ear. "Not just your vampiric abilities but also your hunger"

Yuuki pressed her brother into the wall and she drank more, and more. As she deepened her bite, Kaname felt the ecstacy from her endorphins and he moaned.

This feeling of lust and unexplanable pleasure from the bite just happens between two siblings of the purebloods. Purebloods release endorphins when they bite people which make them really different from other vampires. If they feed from another vampire of the same blood, the ecstacy is doubled, and if the blood relation is really close, the ecstacy is tripled or quadrupled.

In the Kuran's siblings' case, the ecstacy is quadrupled.

Yuuki's hunger perished from her beloved's blood. As Yuuki finished her feeding, she licked the side of Kaname's neck where she bites him, cleaning the crime.

Yuuki noticed the heavy breathing of Kaname and so she asked, "Oniisama, are you okay?"

Kaname growled and looked into Yuuki's confused and worried eyes.

"Yuuki, I _need_ you." Kaname said before scooping Yuuki from the ground and carried her into the nearest bedroom.

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**I effing know right, it's such a cliff-hanger. **

**But don't worry guys, the next chapter will be...uhh.. undeniably, smoking, HOT.**

***grins***

**I know you guys know what I mean**

**or maybe not, I'll change my storyline.**

**What do you guys think?**

**I WANNA READ YOUR REVIEWS!**

_**|AliceisBORED|**_


End file.
